Ultra Zero Bracelet
The Ultra Bracelet, or Ultra Zero Bracelet (personally named by Zero), is Zero's version of the Ultra Bracelet used by some Ultras such as Ultraman Jack. Being that it stores the Ultra Zero Eye it also doubles as a transformation item. History In the wake of an attack from a trio of Darkops the Space Garrison discovered that the attack came from another universe. Since only one Ultra could be sent Zero volunteered to go seek out the threat. Before he left he was given the Brace by his father , it would allow him to transform three times in another universe. After his third transformation Zero was revived by the Shield of Baraghi (a type of Nexus of Souls similar to the one that revived Tiga in Glitter Mode) and received the power of the shield from Ultraman Noa upgrading the Ultra brace into the Ultimate brace. Functions *Energy Storage: The original purpose of the bracelet is to store enough energy from the Plasma Spark to allow Zero to transform at least three times in another universe. *Tether: The Zero Brace also served the purpose of showing Zero the way back to his home universe *Ultra Lance: Like any Ultra Brace, Zero's can transform in to the Ultra Lance. *Ultra Shield: Like the Ultra Lance, the brace can also form a shield. *Ultra Eye: The brace is where the Ultra Eye is stored when in human form. Later forms *Ultimate Bracelet: During Zero's battle with Belial using his third and final transformation, his energy ran out, but he was revived by the light of his newly gained friends and all the people fighting against Belial, both literally and in spirit. In a dream like trance Zero met Ultraman Noa who gave him the Shield of Baraghi and upgraded it to the Ultimate Brace. **Energy Conversion: After its upgrade the Ultimate Brace allowed Zero to convert the light in any other universe into energy. **Form Change: After gaining the Ulitmate Brace Zero gained the ability to enter Ultimate Mode. Later one he gained powers from Ultraman Dyna and Cosmos which where stored in his Ulitmate Brace granting him more alternate modes. **Final Ultimate Zero: Zero can skip Ultimate Mode and use the Final Ultimate Zero at his leisure, this however has the same effect as Dimensional travelling, leaving Noa's powers drained for a time. **Prior Functions: The Ultimate Brace can perform all of it prior abilities as the Ultra Bracelet. *Saga Bracelet: The Saga Bracelet is a ultimate upgrade born of a Nexus of Souls between Taiga, Asuka Shin, Musashi Haruno, Ultraman Dyna and Cosmos. The Nexus revived Zero from his recent death and the six merged to form Ultraman Saga. The brace was an object of great power that was required for several of the fusion Ultra's techniques. It is also said to be the source of his power. *Dark Ultra Brace: Zero Darkness had a dark version of the Ultra Brace that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. It is unknown if he could use it to take on Zero's other forms. Gallery Zero_Brace.jpg Zero_Brace_Modes.jpg|Brace Mode and, shortened Lance Form Ultimate_Brace.jpg|The Ultimate Brace Saga_Bracelet.jpg|The Sage Bracelet Ultraman Zer0.png|Ultra Lance extended Zero Ultra Lance.jpg Category:Item Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultra Items